Break Free
by mysteriously.mesmerized
Summary: After a heartbreaking incident, Fuji builds up walls around himself. He doesn't trust anyone anymore, not even his best friend. But love soon approaches him again, in the form of none other than Echizen Ryoma. FujiRyo .:Dedicated to Sweet Obsidian Rain:.
1. Chapter 1

.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.  
**-Break Free-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.

**21 July 2008 **to** 22 July 2008**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Thrill (FujiRyoma) ; minor ToFu (AtobeFuji) ; maybe hints of Dream (FujiEiji)**

**A/N: Please go easy on me as I do not really excel at writing Thrill and since this is my first time writing it. XP And I do not own Prince of Tennis whatsoever.**

**.: Dedicated to Sweet Obsidian Rain who is a loyal Thrill worshipper XD :.**

.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.

Three words. It was just a mere three words. But he never knew these three words would hurt so much. Especially when he heard them from the lips of the person he trusted the most. He chuckled mockingly at himself; the person he trusted the most? He was too naïve. How could he have trusted him, if he was the one who left him, leaving him to go through all this pain alone? He gritted his teeth, how betrayed he felt, it was a pain he has never felt before. His once beautiful blue orbs now were glazed pools of hurt and hatred. He buried his face in his hands, forcing himself to forget those three words he heard, probably the last three words he'll ever hear from those lips again.

_We're over._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Game won by Fuji, six games to four!"

"No fair, nya! I wasn't ready yet!"

Fuji smiled as he ignored the red haired acrobat's protests and sipped form his bottle, sitting down on a bench. Kikumaru followed him off the courts and sat down beside him. "You knew I wasn't looking, you shouldn't have hit the ball..." Kikumaru started to protest again.

Fuji patted Kikumaru's head. "Don't let your guard down, like Tezuka always say."

Kikumaru pouted, but said nothing and started to gulp down water from his bottle. Fuji picked up his racket and started to fix the strings. Kikumaru glanced at him and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Is something wrong?" Fuji tilted his head.

Kikumaru looked at him closely. "Actually, shouldn't I be asking you that question, nya?"

Fuji stiffened slightly but continued to pick through the strings of his racket. "What makes you say that?"

"You're acting all... weird, nya."

"I'm perfectly fine." Fuji stood up abruptly and walked away. "Practice is over, let's go."

Kikumaru stared at his retreating figure while slightly frowning. Ryoma approached him, flopping down on the seat where Fuji had previously occupied and placed his racket beside him. "What are you thinking about, Eiji-senpai? It's not like you to be in such a pensive mood."

"Fuji's acting strange, nya..."

"Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma raised his eyebrows. Obviously, he couldn't imagine what could possibly trouble the blue eyed prodigy.

Kikumaru nodded, scratching his head as if he is trying to solve a really hard problem. "He's not smiling like how he used to. And... his movements seem to be slowed down."

Ryoma shot his senpai a sideways glance. "Eiji-senpai? Would you please stop talking so thoughtfully like that? You are starting to sound like Inui-senpai."

Kikumaru's head jerked up. "Nya?! Am I!? Oh my gosh, I don't want to become Inui, nyaaa!!" he jumped up and started bouncing around, jumping on poor people who haven't left the courts yet.

"That's more like Eiji-senpai..." Ryoma muttered, picking up his racket and preparing to exit the courts since practice was over. Before he left, however, he caught sight of the blue eyed prodigy who was staring into the distance with his eyes open and a complicated expression on his face. Ryoma's heart skipped a beat when he saw lament reflected in those clear, azure orbs. Ryoma blinked, wondering if his eyes were deceiving him. But the next moment, Fuji has already closed his eyes and his everlasting smile adorned his lips once again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuji sighed as he closed the door of his room and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to clear his mind. He wanted to escape this pain. Fuji sighed again as he sat up, his eyes wandered aimlessly around the dim room. Finally, his eyes landed upon the laptop sitting on his rather messy desk. Fuji heaved himself up and sat down in front of the laptop, he opened it and turned it on.

As he was waiting for the windows to start up, he caught a glimpse of a certain photo placed on top of a pile of CDs. Fuji frowned slightly; turning the photo upside down, he shoved it between the stack of discs and turned his attention to the screen of his laptop.

Fuji was clicking on random websites and he came across a forum. He clicked on a topic titled '_Tennis Skills_'. There were a few posts already, but only by two people. The last post read: '_I need to improve my skills more, I'm not satisfied with them._' Fuji went through them briefly and submitted a post that read: '_You'll never be satisfied with your tennis skills, no one is perfect. You are strong, but there might be, or will be, someone stronger._'

He continued to look through the other topics, after a while Fuji returned to the said topic and refreshed it. Someone replied: _'Now there are people around me who are better than me, I must become stronger so I can beat them. I will become the best between them._'

Fuji raised his eyebrows at that. He chuckled and typed, '_Oh? Who are they if I may ask?_'

He submitted the post and waited for a few minutes before refreshing the page. His post was replied, '_I don't think that's any use to you, if you give me a good reason, I might consider it._'

"Hmm..." Fuji mused, "That sounds awfully familiar." he shrugged and typed, '_Well, it was just out of curiosity. I don't know who you are, why other would I have asked you?_'

His post was replied quickly, '_Well then, that's not a good reason at all. Curiosity killed the cat. Try not to be so nosy._'

Fuji frowned at that. He closed the window and shut down his laptop. It didn't help his low spirits at all, in fact, it dampened them even more. Maybe a good night's sleep might help. He didn't even bother to change out of his uniform; lying down on the bed, he closed his eyes. Everything will be well tomorrow... hopefully...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Remind me again why we're here?"

Kikumaru licked his ice-cream and stared at Fuji. They were sitting on a bench in a park, both with ice-cream cones in their hands. "I wanted to know what's... what's... troubling... you, nya."

Fuji chuckled and twirled his ice-cream slowly. "Nothing's troubling me."

Kikumaru smiled heartily as if he was trying to lighten his best friend's spirits, and he swung an arm over Fuji's shoulder. "Don't lie, nya! I can see that you're troubled, Fujiko!"

Silence developed for some time.

"You've got good observations, Eiji." Fuji finally said.

Kikumaru narrowed his eyes knowingly and nodded, a sign for Fuji to continue.

Fuji took a deep breath, a smile forced onto his lips. "But I can't tell you, Eiji. At least, not at the moment."

Kikumaru looked somewhat disappointed but nodded nevertheless. "I understand."

Patting his friend's head, Fuji stood up and walked off. Kikumaru sighed and took a bite of his ice-cream. "Why couldn't he tell me?" he muttered to himself.

"Eiji!" Kikumaru looked up at Fuji, who was a little way off, he was smiling at him. "Thanks for the ice-cream!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuji went up to his room after he finished lunch. He positioned himself in front of his laptop again and returned to the forum titled '_Tennis Skills_'. The last post was by another person. It said, '_It's natural to want to become strong._'

Fuji typed, '_How much stronger do you want to become?_'

'_The strongest._' was the reply.

Fuji chuckled and sighed hopelessly. This person's intentions are just like the one he had conversed with the previous night. He replied, '_And after you become the strongest?_'

'_I will beat that person._'

This made Fuji wonder if he was conversing with the same person as last night. '_And after you beat that person?_'

'_It's now my turn to ask you, what do you think of your skills?_'

Fuji opened his eyes at the question and shook his head as he remembered a certain person... whom he had trusted with all of his heart, '_I'm pathetic._'

'_Practice._'

Fuji knew that they were talking about two completely different things, but he continued nevertheless, '_Practice won't do any good. I'm a tennis player without a racket._'

The other person didn't reply for a long time. At last, a post showed up, '_If you had lost your old racket, then you must get a new one._'

'_I don't trust myself anymore._'

'_Every racket is unique, no two rackets are exactly the same._'

Fuji smiled, that person seemed to have grasped the topic. Now he can be sure; this wasn't the same person he had chatted with before. Sighing, Fuji turned off his laptop and leaned on his desk. Going through their conversations in his mind, Fuji shook his head. It seemed rather ironic. But this might just be his perfect escape from reality.

.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.  
**-To Be Continued-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.

**I doubt that was any good, so criticism is very welcomed! I initially wanted to write an oneshot, but it turned out as a multichaptered fic. Please comment, I'll be glad to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

.x.o.x.o.x.o.  
**-Chapter 2-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.o.

**Orginal version: 31 July 2008 **to** 31 July 2008**

**Beta'ed version: 3 August 2008 **to **4 August 2008**

**Beta: The Night Owl is Addicted**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Thrill (FujiRyoma) ; minor ToFu (AtobeFuji) ; maybe hints of Dream (FujiEiji)**

**A/N: My sincere apologies for the looooonnnngg delay! I don't even know how I managed to post this chapter after I've already written it for like, 3 months?! X___x Many apologies!**

**.: Dedicated to Sweet Obsidian Rain :.**

.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.

Fuji logged onto that particular forum again after he returned home from the tennis practice, hoping to find that person online. He knew that he was just escaping from reality, but this might just be the therapy that he needed. Afterall, he now couldn't trust anyone he currently knew. So maybe talking to a stranger could make him feel better.

'_What if my racket's strings snapped during an important match?_' Fuji typed.

Soon came the reply, '_That's not the racket you're looking for._'

Shaking his head, Fuji posted, '_Then I don't know which racket is for me._'

'_Find one, or give up as a tennis player._'

Give up? That sounded so farfetched. Giving up was not in Fuji Syuusuke's dictionary, even if it meant opening up again. But he wasn't sure if he's ready for that yet. He might have to go through all that pain again. Fuji closed his laptop and flopped down on his bed, pondering about what the person just said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuji sat on the bench after finishing his laps. He was taking a sip of water when his cell phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, Fuji answered. "Hello?"

"You haven't changed, Syuusuke."

Fuji's eyes opened in alarm. His heart twisted with pain. He clenched his fist and replied coldly, "What do you want?"

"I apologize. For the..." He haven't got the chance to finish the sentence before Fuji cut him off sharply.

"Apology means nothing now," Fuji paused, then whispered, "Keigo."

There was only silence on the other line. None of them spoke.

Finally, Atobe broke the silence, "Nevertheless, I know that things can't be mended again, so why not forget about them? Apologies may do nothing now, but just to let you know, I'm not completely heartless."

"You're not heartless, Keigo. But your heart doesn't belong to me."

"Syuusuke..."

Fuji didn't answer, talking to him again was like breaking up all over again. A bitter smile adorned his lips.

"...good luck."

Atobe hung up. The beeping sounds echoed clearly in Fuji's ears. That sounded so empty... and final. His right hand clenched his cell phone and then slid down from his ear. He turned the phone off and threw it carelessly into his bag. He supported his forehead with his hand and took in a deep breath.

"Who was that, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji looked up and saw Ryoma standing in front of him, holding a can of Ponta. Forcing out a normal smile, Fuji answered, "No one you should be concerned about, Echizen."

Ryoma sat down beside him. Silence developed between them. Suddenly, Ryoma spoke up.

"Every racket is unique."

Fuji looked at the younger boy in surprise. "What are you saying, Echizen?"

Ryoma glanced at him, "I said, every racket is unique, no two rackets are exactly the same."

That sounded awfully familiar. Could it be...? Fuji chuckled. "I don't know what you mean."

"Try, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said, taking a sip of Ponta.

So he wasn't talking to a stranger at all. It was someone he knew. Someone he knew too well. But letting it all out felt better, although Fuji had thought that Ryoma would be the last person who he was to tell his experience to. The freshman was too observant. Was it so obvious that it was him? Fuji wanted to laugh mockingly at himself. But it was strange how he felt so relieved after telling his problems to someone. Or rather... telling his problems to _Ryoma._

Fuji shook his head, how could that be?

"So, it's you."

Ryoma pulled his cap a bit lower, trying to hide a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"How is getting a new racket going to help me?" Fuji asked, interested in how the freshman would answer.

"It may heal you."

Fuji's eyes opened at that._ You know, Echizen... _Fuji looked up at the clouds. _You're the first person that I had finally opened up to... the first person I've truly opened up to._

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuji paced around in his room restlessly. He stared at his cell phone in his right hand and tapped his chin with his left.

_Should I call?_

Fuji stopped walking and pressed a button slowly.

_I should._

"Hello."

"Hello, Keigo."

"Ah, Syuusuke."

Fuji frowned slightly. "Keigo, let's stop contacting each other."

There was silence.

"Why, Syuusuke?" Atobe's voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"We're... we're over, aren't we?" The words came out smoother than he thought.

Silence developed between them again, it was as though time had stopped. After what seemed like eternity, Atobe finally spoke.

"If... that's what you wish..."

Fuji sighed as he hung up. Staring at the azure sky from his window, Fuji's mind whirled with thoughts. Suddenly, he opened the door of his room, stepped down the stairs and exited the house. Fuji jumped on his bicycle and pedaled off. His destination soon came into sight. Fuji parked his bicycle outside the gates and got off slowly. He walked up to the front door, his hand lingered over the door bell for a moment longer, pondering about his decision. Fuji must admit that he hesitated, but then, it might be worth it.

_Ding dong._

"Who is it?" A lazy voice came from behind the door, which opened to reveal a drowsy Ryoma. His pajamas were crooked at an awkward angle and his hair was all messed up cutely.

An amused smile tugged at Fuji's lips, the freshman looked adorable.

"Fuji-senpai?" Obviously not expecting the blue eyed tensai to appear, Ryoma's eyes immediately opened wide.

"Hi," Fuji grinned as he ruffled his kouhai's already messy hair. "_Ryo-chan_."

Ryoma stiffened a bit but then quickly looked away as his cheeks flushed pink. "Fuji-senpai..."

"Aww, my Ryo-chan is shy," Fuji teased.

"Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma protested, glaring at Fuji.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Ryoma stepped aside from the doorway somewhat reluctantly. "Che."

"You made me think it over."

Ryoma looked up at his senpai, "Huh?"

"I've realized one thing," Fuji leaned close to the freshman.

"What?" Ryoma asked slowly, his cheeks heating up slightly.

Fuji laughed and stroked Ryoma's hair, "You're so much cuter in your pajamas."

Before Ryoma realized what was happening, Fuji's lips brushed against his in a light kiss. Ryoma stumbled back a bit, but soon was steadied by Fuji's arms in a warm embrace. The freshman grabbed his senior's shirt and pulled him closer. This movement was obviously not expected by Fuji, but being a prodigy as he is, he quickly assessed the situation and returned the kiss with equal passion.

"It is time that I get a new racket... ne, Ryo-chan?"

.x.o.x.o.x.  
**-The End-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.

**Credits: Many thanks to CrystalKitteN-MeW for inspiring me with the plot; and also many hugs for my wonderful Beta, The Night Owl is Addicted! You guys are awesome. :)**


	3. Epilogue

.x.o.x.o.x.o.  
**-Epilogue-  
**.x.o.x.o.x.o.

**28 November 2009 **to **29 November 2009**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Thrill (FujiRyoma) ; minor ToFu (AtobeFuji) ; maybe hints of Dream (FujiEiji)**

**A/N: I didn't expect this story to be added to so many people's favourites and alerts! I really am flattered. :) So, to express my appreciation for your encouraging reviews, I've decided to add this epilogue. And probably write a sequel too, if many of you really wish it. XD**

.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.**o**.x.

Fuji chuckled in amusement as he watched the freshman roll his eyes when he showed up at his door again.

"Yes? What is it this time, Fuji-senpai?"

"Dear me, '_Fuji-senpai_'?" Fuji raised a hand to his chin and cocked his head in mock innocence, "Is it really an appropriate addressing for me, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma wrinkled his nose, a tint of pink finding its way across his cheeks, as he recalled the event that had occurred a few days before. He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, "I personally see no problem with that."

"No?" Fuji raised an eyebrow with feigned disbelief, "It certainly brings a blow to my delicate heart to know that you should think this way, Ryo-chan," he deliberately said the freshman's name in a long emphasized drawl, "Is there really the need for me further emphasize my feelings so that you are able to realize your unsuitable addressing for me?"

Ryoma drew back a step, "I appreciate your offer," there was no telling what the blue eyed prodigy might be able to do, "But I'd really like to know the reason that brought you here today."

"Ryo-chan, is it really hospitable of you to allow a guest to remain standing at your doorsteps?"

Ryoma groaned inwardly. Must Fuji choose a time like this to 'pay a visit'? While no other people were at home? It was almost as if the prodigy had planned to to come at such a time, and the mere thought of the possibility of himself being stalked by the sadistic tensai sent a cold shiver down Ryoma's spine. But, a small smirk tugged at his lips, it was an irrefutable fact that one is unable to deny the _thrill_ of spending time alone with Fuji Syuusuke.

Especially when you are Echizen Ryoma.

With an air of mild reluctance, Ryoma allowed the blue eyed prodigy to enter and closed the door behind him. The freshman led his senior to the dining room and offered him a seat on the sofa. Ryoma settled himself on an armchair across Fuji and asked again, "Now would you kindly explain why you're here?"

"Hmm," with his everlasting smile still on his lips, Fuji tapped his chin and ignored his kohai's inquiry again, "A cup of water would be nice."

It took him a lot of effort to stifle the irration that rose inside him; exhaling, Ryoma stood up and poured a cup of water for the brunet. Barely restraining the glare with which he directed at his senior, Ryoma decided not to play along with his tactics, if the brunet ever wished it, "Anything else you'd like, Fuji-senpai?" he asked, stressing the suffix added to the prodigy's name.

"Oh yes," Fuji said pleasantly, placing the cup on the table, "I'd like a treat, please."

Had his eyes been open, Fuji's azure orbs would have glinted with wicked amusement. Oh, how interesting it was to annoy and tease Ryoma! And how absolutely adorable his reactions were! Fuji chuckled lightly when Ryoma merely stared at him, trying to digest the statement that was presented to him.

"This treat you'll have to give me," Fuji leaned forward and tapped the freshman's cheek, "I've already hinted at it before."

The brunet leaned in and licked the unsuspecting boy's lips; seeing how Ryoma kept them determinedly shut, Fuji smiled, obviously amused, "No?" he sniffed in feigned indifference, "Then I shall have to get it myself."

Keeping a hand under the freshman's chin and the other clamped around his wrists, Fuji continued to tease the boy's lips temptingly. Despite the slenderness of his figure, Fuji's grip proved to be strong and firm. As he was pushed deeper into his armchair, Ryoma was at the mercy of his own undeniable fact. The tensai sadist always had everything his way.

"Syuusuke—!"

Ryoma stared with embarrassed indignation into the now revealed orbs of his senior, discovering them flashing with utmost amusement and mischievous adoration. The boy felt, rather than saw, the playful curve of the prodigy's lips. Fuji was evidently satisfied with the reaction he received from his teasing and took obvious pleasure from it. The brunet arranged his face into ingenuous lines and gently tipped his head to further express his false innocence, "Sorry? Did I hear correctly?"

Ryoma turned his head away, muttering under his breath.

Fuji watched the freshman's cheeks slowly turn into a lovely shade of pink. His Ryo-chan must have no idea how cute and tempting he now looked! The blue-eyed boy stifled a chuckle, oh, he haven't had so much fun since—

_Rrring._

Irritation prodded Fuji's senses as he felt the vibration in his pocket with the ringtone resonating in his ears. Abruptly, he released his grip on the indignant boy, much to Ryoma's bewildered disappointment.

"Hello?"

"Where are you, Syuusuke?"

The pair of azure eyes flashed with alarm and surprise.

"...Keigo?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fuji didn't bother to disguise the annoyance in his voice as he paced in front of the gates of the Echizen residence.

"I thought we have nothing to do with each other anymore?"

"Syuusuke," oh, then why does his heart still sting when he hears his name being called by him? "For all our pride and dignity, let's set them aside for now."

"Pfft, _you_? The high and mighty Atobe Keigo? Talking about throwing away your imperious pride?" every one of his words dripped with cold sarcasm.

"It was pride that got in between us." and every one of his were grim.

"I've made my point already, I thought we've both decided that we'll never—"

"You never offered me the chance to explain."

Fuji narrowed his eyes, his heart twisted with unspeakable bitterness.

"Where are you?" Atobe repeated his initial question, "You're not at home."

The blue-eyed prodigy glanced at the open gates of Ryoma's home. For once, his mouth was dry. For once, he didn't know what to say. He was drawn back; by what, he didn't really know. Nor understand. He drew in a sharp breath and backed towards the house, avoiding the thoughtful gaze which his kohai directed at him through a window.

"I'm with my pet."

There was silence. A defiant silence, Fuji would have described it.

"I wouldn't allow _my _pet to have a pet of his own, Syuusuke."

"What are you—"

Fuji could picture the Hyoutei buchou's confident smirk, "Tell your little tennis player that he shouldn't snatch other people's rackets away."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryoma knew something was wrong.

Had he not overheard the last bit of the conversation, he would have guessed as much.

He watched Fuji's slender figure turn the corner of the street and out of sight. Ryoma raised his chin in arrogance, if there was rivalry, he most definitely welcomed it. A little challenge is what makes it all the more interesting.

If the match had already started, he'd better begin to take action too.

They both accepted this match with confidence and walked onto the court with determination.

Unknown to both players though, was that the umpire who was to decide the winner of this match was in a perplexed and bitter dilemma.

.x.o.x.o.  
**-Owari-  
**.x.o.x.o.


End file.
